Doctor Spacetime
by HermitsUnited87
Summary: The Doctor and Rose, while trying to get back home, end up at Greendale Community College! They get accepted into the study group, and chaos, hilarity, and adventure ensues. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm The Messenger! (Time Lord name) This is my second ever fanfiction and also kind of a sequel to my first. It's a crossover between Doctor Who and Community, so hopefully I can make it at least half as awesome as these epic shows. **

**Since this is a sequel, if for whatever reason you're reading this without having read "Doctors Who?!", all you really need to know is that SPOILER at the end, Ten and Donna end up stuck in the parallel dimension (AKA Pete's World) with Rose. END SPOILER. On that note, enjoy!**

"OH YES!" He shouted, poking his head out from underneath the TARDIS console, which had begun to glow for the first time in months. He ran outside to find Rose. When he found her, watching TV, he grabbed her hand and started running towards the TARDIS again.

"Doctor!" she shouted. "Where are we going?"

He offered no explanation other than "It worked! _Allons-y!" _

When they got to the TARDIS, The Doctor immediately started pressing buttons and flipping levers. They arrived with a landing so rough they both fell over. The Doctor immediately got up and helped Rose up with an apologetic grin. "Not quite the landing i expected, but at least we're ba-" he frowned as he looked at the Gallifreyan writing on the moniter, "-ck in a completely different universe. Not even parallel. Don't know how we got here..."

"Hang on," Rose said, smirking, "_You_ don't know something?"

"If I knew everything, it'd take all the fun out of traveling! There's always new mysteries to explore, that's the whole point! Now, just hang on a tic (+1 internets if you get the reference), I've been here before." Just then everything in the TARDIS stopped glowing again. "No, no no no no no!" He smacked the moniter and ran a hand through his sticky-uppy (wilf reference = win) hair in frustration. He then straightened his red tie and looked at Rose. "Well, nowhere to go but out." With that he grinned and ran out of the TARDIS, his blonde companion following shortly behind him.

"Where are we then?" She asked. "Somewhere dangerous, like different-universe-Raxacoricofallipatorius or something?"

He grinned widely "You remembered the name! But no, it would appear we are at..." He read a nearby sign. "Greendale Community College. "

[]

As they wandered through the halls of Greendale, The Doctor was casually playing with his psychic paper, tossing it into the air and catching it again. He was in the middle of doing so when he ran into a young girl with dark brown hair. She had been intently studying a day planner which was why, he presumed, she hadn't noticed him. However, when they collided, it had flown into the air along with his psychic paper. He managed to reach out his hand and catch both of them. He held the day planner out to her, "Sorry, not the best at paying attention to where i'm going," he smiled apologetically for the second time that day.

"Oh, it's no problem," she started, but then she noticed who it was. She wore a look of confusion for a few moments, probably trying to figure out where she knew him from. "Doctor?" she asked, the name obviously wasn't clearing up any of her confusion.

"Hello, Annie!" he grinned, confirming her suspicions. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I could say the same thing to you. What are you doing at Greendale?" she asked.

"Oh, just wandering about. If i'm being honest, I'm just looking for trouble."

"Why would you be looking for trouble?" she inquired, her head tilting slightly to the side in confusion.

"Well, _I_ don't go looking for _it_ so much as _it_ goes looking for _me_. But trouble always finds me in the end, right Rose?" he grinned at her.

"Nah, I think you do go looking for it. Happens too often to just be coincidence." She rolled her eyes and gave him a look. Annie just looked on, getting more puzzled by the minute.

The Doctor, noticing her expression, said, "Oh! Right! Annie, this is my friend Rose. Rose, this is Annie. I met her the last time I was here."

"Hello," they both said at once, with matching obviously fake smiles. What was that about? The Doctor didn't have time to wonder as Annie suddenly said, "Oh! I'm sorry, I have to go meet my study group."

"Oh, sorry to have kept you. What are you studying?" The Doctor asked, intrigued.

"Anthropology."

"Ah, the study of man. One of my favorites."

"Well, the first class of the semester starts today. You could take it, if you want."

"I might just do that." He smiled at her. "Good-bye, Annie."

"See ya around, Doctor!" And with that she left.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked once she was gone.

"I'll explain in the TARDIS," he said, and with that he grabbed her hand and started running again. Rose had no choice but to follow him.

[]

"Doctor! Why do you have to run everywhere?" Rose asked as they headed back to the TARDIS.

"Because it's fun!" he turned to look at her and grinned, almost tripping over his own feet in the process.

Rose laughed. "Better watch where you're going." He stuck his tongue out at her, then made a big show of falling to the ground and bringing her down with him. They both laughed and he reached his hand out to hold hers as they lay in the grass, looking up at the sky.

"So what's going on, Doctor?"

"Well, last time I was here, I landed near a place called Riverside High School," he said, remembering. "I figured something was wrong, as always, so I used my psychic paper to set up a front as a science teacher. There were two kids in the class who stood out: Annie Edison and Troy Barnes. The only two kids to successfully make a timey-wimey-detector, I might add. But something about them seemed strange, so I stayed for a while. While Annie did turn out to have some problems, they were perfectly human problems. Nothing that I usually deal with.

"So I figure, if we've ended up here again, and found Annie again, then either there's something going on, or it's just a coincidence. And in my 900 years, very rarely have things like this been a coincidence."

"So we're going to join that Anthropology class and find out what's going on?" Rose asked when he was finished.

"Well, I am. You have to decide for yourself."

"What?" Rose turned to look at him, "Why wouldn't I go with you?"

He shrugged, "Because you don't seem to like Annie."

Her eyebrows raised as she realized what she meant. "It's not so much that _I _don't like _her_, so much that _she_ likes _you._"

He looked confused, "Why should that matter? I have lots of friends."

She rolled her eyes. "Not like that, Doctor. She _likes_ you."

"Oh. She does? How do you know? Maybe that's just how she is around her friends." He was a bit flustered by this news, and Rose resisted the urge to laugh at him.

"Whatever you say, Doctor," she said, smirking slightly. "One more question...why didn't Donna come with us?" His eyes widened in shocked realization. "You forgot she was there, didn't you?"

After a minute, he managed to open his mouth to say, "We can go back..."

Rose just laughed and started to get up, "She's gonna kill you. But right now we'd better hurry or we'll be late to Anthropology class."

**Thanks to Mcat9905, my official Beta! (also the Troy to my Abed, which is cool. Cool cool cool.)  
And thanks to all of you wonderful people who took the time to read this! A review would make me happy, and happy authors write more! Proven fact!**

**Not sure what day of the week I'll update. For now, it'll just be whenever I can, but at least once a week. Possibly Sonic Sundays.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I think Sonic Sunday is gonna be the official update day. Unless I decide to finish a chapter early. It becomes more obvious in this chapter, but I'm starting this from mid-season 2 of community, episode 12: Asian Population Studies, except with some Doctor thrown in. I'm pretty happy with this chapter, despite my beta not being around to edit the last part. _ **

When the Doctor and Rose entered the classroom, they were late. Everyone else was already seated and "Professor Duncan," as it said on the enrollment sheet, was writing on a blackboard.

"Sorry we're late," the Doctor said, smiling apologetically yet again, "We got a bit lost."

"A bit?" Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, a lot lost," he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Oh, british people," Duncan said with a british accent of his own, "Wonderful, have a seat."

The Doctor and Rose took the two open seats behind Annie and a man who had grey-blue eyes and hair that reminded the Doctor of his own, but shorter and tamer. He wore a light blue dress shirt and positively radiated "cocky and uncaring ass." He was looking back and forth between the Doctor and Annie with an expression of distaste, while Annie was looking at him with excitement and joy in her eyes. If Rose was right, then the Doctor had a basic idea of what was going on here.

"Doctor! You enrolled!" Annie said excitedly.

"Well, like I said, Anthropology is one of my favorite subjects. Plus, I might be stuck here for a bit, so I've got to do something." He grinned then cocked his head towards the man sitting next to her, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, right. Doctor, this is Jeff, Jeff, this is the Doctor." The Doctor smiled and started to wave, but his fingers stopped as Jeff glared at him. He slowly put his hand down and entwined it with Rose's instead. At that point Jeff and Annie had turned around to listen to what Professor Duncan was saying and the Doctor leaned back in his chair as Duncan began to explain the bronze age...incorrectly.

[]

After anthropology was lunch, apparantly. The Doctor was just winging it at this point, and Rose seemed content to follow him, so they followed Jeff and Annie to the cafeteria. Once they'd gotten their food, Jeff and Annie joined a table with 5 others already seated, and the Doctor and Rose sat by themselves.

"So, this is a bit unlike you." Rose said and the Doctor tilted his head like a confused puppy and Rose tried (and failed) to resist laughing, then added, "Being normal, not going on an adventure every minute. I mean, this _is_ a community college."

"Who said this wasn't an adventure?! Hang on, we're at a school, and there's chips. Seem a bit familiar?" He picked one up and sniffed it. "Nope, nothing alien here."

"Wait, the one time you _don't_ lick something to find out what it is, and it's food?" She just shook her head, "Nevermind, I'm just glad I don't have to be a dinner lady again."

"Good thing, too. You were a rubbish dinner lady."

"Oi!" she punched him in the arm but he just laughed.

At that point Annie had walked up to their table. "Doctor," he waved, "My study group and I have been talking, and we were thinking, since you knew so much about anthropology today, maybe you'd be interested in joining our study group?" She gave him a smile with eyes so big they belonged in a disney movie.

"Well, ordinarily I'd say yes, but I have to warn you, Rose and I are a bit of a package deal. I mean-" he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, "She wouldn't know what to do without me."

"Oi!"

"And-" he added, his face becoming more serious as he leaned forward and placed his hands on the table, "I wouldn't know what to do without her."

Rose just looked at him and smiled, while a flicker of doubt ran through Annie's "disney face," the Doctor had decided to call it. It vanished soon enough and she said, "Alright, well, we're having a mixer tonight. At seven, in study room F."

"Brilliant! I love mixers! Should I wear my suit? Then again, something bad always happens when I wear that suit. Maybe it's the bow tie..."

"I don't think it's the suit _or_ the bow tie..." Rose raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor laughed, "I 'spose you're right. But hopefully there won't be anyone trying to kill me at this mixer, eh?"

Annie grinned, "Can't garuntee that. Jeff really doesn't seem to like you."

"Well, that's fine, I've got lots of people out to kill me, but I'm still alive," and with that he winked at her and leaned back in his chair again.

Annie giggled and turned to go back to her table, "See ya at seven, Doctor!"

"That you will!"

[]

The Doctor, after "careful consideration", had decided to stick with his blue suit and red tie, and of course his red converse. Rose was keeping her outfit as well, which consisted of jeans and a blue t-shirt. "From saving planets to community college mixers," she commented, "Did something happen to you in that parallel universe?"

He chuckled, "Well, like I said, I have to make sure there's nothing suspicious, you know who else was in that study group?"

"No idea, but if I had to guess I'd say that other kid...Troy Barnes," she said, remembering the name.

"Exactly! Finding Annie again is one thing, but both of them? This has got to be more than coincidence."

"Well then I guess we better hurry or we'll be late." As Rose said this, the Doctor had thrown his coat on, grabbed her hand, and started running again.

When they arrived at study room F, everyone from anthropology class was there, the Doctor noted, remembering each of their faces. He focused in on Troy, who was talking to an old man, who was slightly overweight and wore glasses. The Doctor walked over, hands in his pockets, and Rose followed.

"Hello Troy! How've you been?" The Doctor grinned.

"Hey Doc," the black boy said, looking up. Then his eyes widened, "Why do you look exactly the same as you did 6 years ago? You're even wearing the same suit."

_I knew I should've worn the other suit_, the Doctor thought. But he continued to grin as he said, "I was waiting for someone to notice. Short answer, I'm a time-travelling alien."

"Awesome." Troy said simply.

At that point the old man interrupted, "Hello, Pierce Hawthorne, of Hawthorne wipes. You've probably heard of me."

"Well of course, who hasn't?" The Doctor said, though in his 900 years he had never heard the name Pierce Hawthorne before. He figured it was best to just go along with it, though.

Pierce looked surprised that the Doctor had actually heard of him, and it took him a minute to figure out what he had intended to say in the first place. "Right, well, Troy and I were in the middle of doing something very important."

"Ah, of course, we'll be over there then," the Doctor said, motioning towards the other side of the study room, "Allons-y, Rose!"

20 minutes later, during which the Doctor had a lovely conversation about Harry Potter with an arabic boy named Abed, almost everyone had left. Annie stood in the center of the room, trying to get everyone's attention, "Alright everyone, since most people left when we ran out of skittles, we're going to start voting now. Doctor, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Oh, sure," he said, sliding off the table he was sitting on and walking to the center of the room. "Right, I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor, before you ask. And-"

"Hate to interrupt," Rose said, "But something's about to anyway." She was looking outside of the study room. The Doctor couldn't see what it was but when he heard it he froze.

"EXTERMINATE!"

**Oops. Did I just put that cliffhanger there? Yeah, I totally did. I'm a horrible person, oh well. Sorry but not sorry. Anyway, chapter 3 coming sometime in the next 7 days, and as always reviews are appreciated, and give me more reason to write chapter 3 sooner! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say here, just that I'm really happy with this chapter. Also, my beta is back, yay! Now I won't make stupid mistakes like "anthropoloy." I'm sure that cliffhanger was real suspenseful, but it's time to continue the adventures of Doctor Spacetime! (The title will make more sense later)**

**Recap: The Doctor was wandering through Greendale, being awesome as usual, when a wild dalek appeared! The study group uses run! Will it be super effective?**

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor was frozen. Why couldn't they ever leave him alone? They weren't even supposed to _be_ in this universe.

"Doctor? What do we do?" It was the fear in Rose's voice that finally snapped him into action.

"We run." He looked at the study group, who were each standing still and looking at him with confusion. He ran a hand through his hair, "Oh I hate starting over."

How best to explain it? His eyes landed on Troy, thinking of his reaction to the Doctor being an alien. Right, simple would be the way to go here. "Alien death machine outside. Planning on killing everyone here." Fear replaced the confusion on their faces. "Kind of my arch-enemy, so especially focused on killing me." At this, Abed nodded, slid off the table, and did some kind of strange handshake with Troy. Then they both took off running in the opposite direction of the "alien death machine." Everyone else seemed to get the idea and followed suit.

The Doctor was last, and as Rose made it through the door, he turned to face the creature which had now made its way into study room F.

"DOCTOR!"

"Dalek." He named the creature with distaste.

"ENEMY OF THE DALEKS! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Yeah? I've heard that before, but give it a shot." The Doctor said tauntingly, while using his left foot to take his right shoe off. He bent down to pick it up as the dalek prepared to fire.

"EXTER-" Before the dalek could finish, the Doctor threw his shoe at the dalek, "-MINATE!"

The converse hit the beam of light, and turned into a pile of dust. The Doctor frowned, "I liked that shoe. Ah well, gotta go, BYE!" He grinned mischieviously and ran out of the room, narrowly avoiding the next beam of light that hit the wall behind him.

[]

He always loved the running. But the dalek chasing them did take a bit of the fun out of it. He had grabbed Rose's hand and they were level with Troy with the rest of the study group behind them, except Abed, who was surprisingly faster than the Doctor. He slowed down to ask the Doctor a question.

"So where are we running to?" he asked calmly. Abed was always calm, which the Doctor found strange considering the circumstances.

"Good question. I'd say the best bet would be trapping the dalek, though that'll be hard unless your school's got a room with walls made of dalekanium."

The Doctor was being sarcastic but Abed was completely serious when he said, "The dean's closet."

"Wait, you actually have a room made of dalekanium in this school?" Where did you even get dalekanium in this universe?

"Yup. The dean said he got it on eBay."

"Okay, ignoring the Gallifrey-sized holes in that story, why his closet?"

"He doesn't want anybody touching his clothes." Another statement that seemed sarcastic but Abed was dead serious.

The Doctor just opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Okay. Lead the way."

When they got to the dean's office there was a short, bald man sitting at a desk in a room with entirely too many dalmatians to be healthy. He stood up when he saw them come in. "Well if it isn't the study group! What can I do for you, and more importantly, who's your friend in the suit?" He walked around to the front of the desk, standing a little too close to the Doctor.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" he grinned.

"Dean Craig Pelton," the dean said, giving the Doctor a look similar to the one Rose gave him when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Right, well, I'd love to chat - usually I don't know when to shut up - but there's a...what was the word I used?" he asked, turning to Rose.

"Alien death machine." Abed replied instead.

"Exactly!" he said, facing the dean again, "Alien death machine outside, most likely planning on killing everyone in your school. I'm here to stop it," he grinned, "But we'll need to use your closet, which is apparently made of dalekanium?"

"Oh, yes it is!" the dean walked over to the only stretch of wall not covered in dalmatians and pressed a button the Doctor hadn't noticed before. Part of the wall turned out to be a door and opened into a large closet filled with outfits that all looked...very feminine.

"Okay, everyone into the closet!" The Doctor said, trying to stay focused.

Everyone made their way into the closet, Jeff muttering, "Oh, the jokes that'll come from this."

The Doctor was the last in. "Okay, everyone against the wall. I'll lead the dalek in here, then you all will run out and close the door behind you."

"But you'll still be in here with the dalek." Rose pointed out.

_Well, I was hoping no one would notice, _the Doctor felt like saying. Instead, he remained silent. Rose, much quieter, said, "You can't leave me again."

"I can't let anyone else die for me, Rose."

"And what am I supposed to do? Without you, the TARDIS won't work and I'll have no way home." That hurt him. He was the reason she was here in the first place, it was his fault.

"Rose...I'm sorry," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

When he looked back at the study group, they all looked pretty shocked. Annie seemed like she was barely keeping it together. Jeff, oddly, was smirking, and Abed's face was emotionless as usual. It was also Abed who broke the silence, "At the risk of ruining the heroic sacrifice, I'll do it."

"What?" the Doctor looked at him, completely confused.

"Well, I'm the fastest runner here, I can make it out before the dalek does."

"What about the...alien death gun." The Doctor said, not quite knowing what to call it himself.

"I spend a large amount of my free time watching action movies, don't insult me." Abed said calmly.

The Doctor didn't have any time to argue as they heard the dalek approaching. Everyone backed up against the wall, except Abed, who stood in the dean's office. The only thing keeping the Doctor from running out as well was Rose's death grip on his hand. Once Abed came running in and the dalek was far enough into the closet, the rest of them silently made their way into the dean's office and away from the door. They heard another "EXTERMINATE!" and saw Abed slide through the door, a beam of light shooting over his head and hitting the wall in front of him. Troy, who was closest, hit the button and closed the door. As it was about to be sealed off, they could hear the dalek say "EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!"

"No no no no no no!" The Doctor shouted. He slammed his fist against the door. _Okay, that hurt. Damn dalekanium. _He sighed and recomposed himself before turning to face the group. "Good news is, you'll be able to use your closet," he said, nodding toward the dean, "Bad news is, that dalek could be anywhere. Hopefully, it's back in its own universe. Which is also my universe, but that's not the point." He grinned, "Now, what were we doing?"

[]

Back in study room F, it was Jeff who spoke first, "Well, on the grounds that they just kinda saved our lives, all in favor of the Doctor and Rose joining the study group?" Everyone raised their hands - except Annie, who, after a few seconds, reluctantly raised her hand as well.

The Doctor grinned, "Brilliant! I've always wanted to join a study group! Well, it wasn't first on my list, but still!"

"Well, don't get too excited. First off, I'm pretty sure everyone here wants an explanation out of you, Doctor." Jeff said, who no longer seemed to hate the Doctor. Maybe because he had "kinda saved his life"? More likely because Jeff had realized the Doctor didn't like Annie the way she liked him. Whatever, the Doctor didn't have time to dwell on it since he had some explaining to do.

"Right, well, I'm a 908 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. Which happens to be in a different universe. I got here via my TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She's my 'spaceship,'" he made air quotes with his fingers, "and she's also a time machine. Oh, and she's bigger on the inside. This is Rose," he said, gesturing to where Rose was standing, "She's human, she used to travel with me until she got stuck in a third universe, parallel to mine, and a few months ago I got stuck there, and now we're stuck here for a while. Any questions?"

Troy spoke first, "Yeah, why are you calling your spaceship 'she?' Also, what was that 'alien death machine?'"

"Right, two answers for two questions. The TARDIS is sort of a living time-and-spaceship, so she's a she. And that 'alien death machine' is a dalek, my oldest enemy. Most of them died in the Time War, along with all the other Time Lords, but somehow the daleks manage to survive where I lose everything." The Doctor noticed his hands had clenched into fists. "Sorry, any more questions?" he said, trying to remain calm.

"What's the deal between you and Rose, you know, romantically?" an older black woman asked.

The Doctor opened his mouth, closed it, and then looked at Rose sheepishly, who rolled her eyes and answered for him, "I love him, and he loves me but will never admit it."

Shirley's response was an "Ooh, that's nice."

"Okay," the Doctor said, eager to change the subject, "So, it's getting late, I'll see you all in Anthropology tomorrow!"

**And thus concludes the first episode in which the Doctor appears. Will probably skip a few episodes in the community timeline, simply because I can't see a way to fit the Doctor into them.**

**As always, thanks to my amazing beta, Mcat9905, and see you next week!**

**EDIT: I realized the Doctor needs to refer to his TARDIS as a she and thought that would be a better question for Troy to ask. And I guess I spelled "apparently" wrong, which my beta didn't catch...Ah well, we'll forgive her because she's concussed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it's been quite a while...yeah I lost my inspiration to write this story. But then it came back last night while I couldn't sleep! Yay? Yay! I was going to put this on hiatus so I could write a new fanfic about me being a time lord with my awesome friend companions. That will probably still happen, but since realizing David Tennant's birthday is April 18th, which happens to be a thursday, which means a new community episode on Tennant's birthday...it's a sign that this fic needs writing, and I am the girl to do it! Yeah, it's actually really short which makes me sad, but there's nothing else I can put in here. Well, maybe there is but I can't figure it out :P**

**Again, about the near month I abandoned this: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. (Ha, references)**

**Hope you like the chapter, I'm pretty happy with it despite the length, or lack thereof. **

[]

It was one of the rare occasions that the Doctor had fallen asleep. He was sitting on the chair near the console, with his head back and his feet up on the console. His right hand dangled over the side, holding his sonic screwdriver. He lazily opened his eyes to see Rose sitting beside him, typing something on her phone. He put his sonic screwdriver back in the inside pocket of his brown suit jacket and ran a hand through his hair.

Rose looked up at him, smiling, "Nice of you to finally join us," she joked, "Ready for our study group meeting?"

He rubbed his eye, "Oh yeah, when is that?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked, springing out of the chair.

"Well you almost never sleep, I figure when you do it's better to let you rest. Besides," she said, holding up her phone, "I've been texting Jeff, telling him why we're late and he said it's fine."

"Oh alright," he said, sighing and putting his coat on, "But we'd better hurry if we're already late."

She stood up and rolled her eyes, "Again with the running."

He just grinned, "Oh yes!"

When they got to the study room, the Doctor noticed that Jeff and Pierce were missing from the table. When the Doctor and Rose took their seats (they had added an extra chair to Annie's right), the Doctor asked where they were.

Abed answered, "Pierce moonwalked out, and Jeff walked out after having a fight with us."

"So are you guys going to the valentine's dance?" Britta asked.

"Oh yeah, when is that?" the Doctor answered.

"Tonight."

"Well I was just gonna try to fix the TARDIS, but..." he looked at Rose and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I'd like to stay in the TARDIS with you," she said to the Doctor's surprise.

"Really? You'd rather stay in the TARDIS than go to a dance?"

"Well, we can always dance in the TARDIS. Besides, if you're trying to fix it, i can at least have fun watching you blow things up," she replied with a smirk.

"Blow thi-? I know _exactly_ what I'm doing!" He huffed, offended.

"Y'know, I remember you saying the _exact_ same thing, right before things blew up."

He opened his mouth, closed it, then sighed.

"You _did_ destroy 3 of Riverside's science labs," Troy added.

"Three? How did you manage to destroy three different science labs?" Britta asked with her eyebrows raised.

"They were too close together, the fire spread quickly, does it matter? For a study group, there doesn't seem to be a lot of studying going on," the Doctor noted.

"Alright then, let's study," Annie said. Everyone but the Doctor and Rose pulled an anthropology textbook out of their bags.

"What? No no no, you don't study anthropology with textbooks!"

"Then how _do_ you study it?" Troy asked.

"_Well_..." the Doctor began.

[]

Once they were back in the TARDIS, and the Doctor had slipped under the console, Rose took a seat in front of the moniter. As the Doctor fiddled with some wires, sparks flew and the moniter turned on to display some gallifreyan writing.

Rose looked at it for a moment before saying, "You know, I have no idea what that says, but it does look rather nice."

The Doctor climbed back up and looked at it as well, "Oh, it's the last thing I was looking at, our location. It says where we are. I could teach you how to read it, if you want."

Her eyes lit up, "Really? I'd love to, yeah!" He smiled and she continued, "By the way, what does this moniter do? Can you watch telly on it?" He just raised his eyebrows. "What? I started Sherlock recently and you pulled me away in the middle of the third episode!"

"Oh, Sherlock! I met Sherlock Holmes once, he seemed very cross about me doing a bad impersonation of him," the Doctor frowned, recalling the memory.

Rose just laughed, "What did you do?"

"Don't know! Hasn't happened yet!" And with a smirk he jumped back down beneath the console until he managed to get the third episode of Sherlock playing on the moniter. He climbed back out and Rose shifted over so he could sit next to her on the seat.

Onscreen, Sherlock and John had just arrived at the lab to meet Molly and her boyfriend. "That won't last," the Doctor said non-chalantly, "He's gay and she's an alien."

"Seriously?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"No, just wanted to see if you remembered," he grinned.

"Of course, that was the day we first met, right?" she asked, taking his hand.

Just then they heard Benedict Cumberbatch's voice come from the screen, "He's gay."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "Or maybe I am right. Wonder if that's the "bad impersonation," and they both laughed.

[Donna]

Donna was walking to the Tylers' house when she looked towards the street corner which they had moved the TARDIS to. It had become a sort of habit for her to look and make sure it was there, and that she hadn't made the whole thing up in her head. But today, it wasn't there. She ran the rest of the way and found Jackie.

"Hey Jackie, where's Rose?"

"Oh, she left about an hour ago with the Doctor. They didn't say where they were going."

Donna's look of worry turned to one of anger, "Oh, I am going to _kill_ him!"

**Figured Donna needed a mention since she's been sadly neglected in this fic. But I just couldn't do it. I couldn't handle Ten + Donna's bromance on top of Ten + Rose's romance. I'm not that skilled. **

**Special Tennant Birthday episode coming next Thursday! It will be longer, I promise! I'll throw in ALL THE REFERENCES! ALL THE SASS! ALL THE ADORABLENESS! AND THE STUDY GROUP ULTIMATE 9-WAY BROMANCE! WHY AM I YELLING?!**

**Yeah...thanks as usual to my epic beta Mcat9905, we bro so hard. Serious Bromancing going down. you have no idea. Yeah, if you like Fullmetal Alchemist, go check out her awesome sauce. If you don't love it you're wrong. k? I should shut up now? Yeah, ok, I'm insane. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, I know I promised chapter 5 a month ago, but I'm putting Doctor Spacetime on hiatus for now. It's just become difficult for me to write this chapter, so it'll be better if I wait until I'm more inspired. On the bright side, currently chapter 5 is a little over halfway done, and it's already the second longest chapter. So hopefully it'll be worth the wait! Meanwhile, I'm working on starting another story, and maybe a one-shot or two, who knows? Certainly not me! Anyway, thank you guys for reading as far as this! Again, sorry, but I just can't write this story right now.**

**~The Messenger**


End file.
